Am I Still Incomplete?
by ichibinibibokuwatobi
Summary: Naruto with his best friend lives the ultimate dream, the rich playboy bachelors life. He has the perfect job. His life was smooth until a blast from the past returned. friendship/romance fic. kinda Angsty. Rated M for references of alcohol, sex and smoking. Eventual NaruSaku Rich Naruto . Smart Naruto. MODERN AU. better summary written prior to the story open to read it. R
1. Introduction to the chaos

Am I still incomplete?

A/N: This is going to be long chapter. The chapters i post after this one will be relatively short but definitely not less than 1.5 K words. Please don't expect fast updates from me .I can promise to provide good quality content but not swift updates as i am doing a mechanical diploma in a leading university in Mumbai so i am busy. Please Pm me if any errors of grammar or spelling are present.

SUMMARY: Naruto with his best friend lives the ultimate dream, the rich playboy bachelors life. He has the perfect job. His life was smooth until a blast from the past returned. How will he React when he has to work with the cause of major ruckus in the past. will he wait for an opportunity to take revenge or do what's right. friendship/romance fic. kinda Angsty. Rated M for references to alcohol, sex and smoking. Eventual NaruSaku and SasuIno (If you want sasuke to be paired with somebody) Rich Naruto .Smart Naruto. MODERN AU.

Ch1 introduction of the chaos

The piercing rays of sun had penetrated through the sky. It was an unusually warm; the city was calm as it was a Saturday, well relatively calm as the unfortunate people who work on Saturday were going through their routine willingly or unwillingly. The rays of the sun went deep into the horizon. It was past afternoon .Naruto woke up, pushed his pillow aside and dug out his cell phone he unlocked it and checked the time.

"WHAT ITS 12:42 …SHIT I OVERSLEPT!" he shrieked.

"Calm down idiot" Sasuke replied "its Saturday".

"Oh thank god! Anyways, I gotta get ready I have to go to grandma's soiree" Naruto exclaimed.

"You seriously are going to that event? It's going to be stupid old people chattering about business." Sasuke barked.

"I have to handle business you know; dad wants me to continue my job as a legal consultant to granny's as a shareholder and legal consultant I must know what her future plans are. Are you coming with me?" Naruto questioned Sasuke.

"What's in it for me?" the Onyx eyed individual inquired.

"I don't know, good ambience, classy Booze, plus I could tell everybody about your new company you might get a few clients" Naruto replied.

Satisfied with the answer Sasuke nodded approvingly.

"We have to leave at 6 pm dad is letting me have his car" The blond informed.

"Cool" Sasuke replied with his usual calm persona but Naruto could see the glimmer of excitement in his eyes. He definitely loved Naruto's dad's car. The blond knew Sasuke would agree if he used his dad's car as transport I mean who wouldn't. That car was a beauty. The blond put on a goofy smile and left to do his early morning chores.

Life had blessed Naruto after living a aimless life in his school days he had become a serious student completing his college and MBA degree alongside with Sasuke, he had become a successful lawyer running his dad's enterprise he had gained experience, fame and practically everything which would be deemed as an essential factor in deciding whether a person has become successful or not. He had been successful in many walks of life at the age of 22 he was basically a prodigy. He had been staying with his roommate/best friend Sasuke. Sasuke was a genius himself but due to his elder brother (who was a once in a millennium gifted genius) being favored in everything by his dad he eventually refused to take his company's shares and decided to open his own enterprise.

It was 4pm, Naruto was getting ready .he was ironing his clothes just because if he'd bump in his mom in a messy shirt his life would be in grave danger. As much as he loved his mom she definitely had a short temper. He always wondered how his dad started dating her maybe she forced him to do so yeah that was the best explanation. His mom was definitely what they deem as attractive, hell if somebody would ask him what kind of girl he would like to be with he would definitely chose a girl like his mom feisty, arrogant ,dominant but at the same time attractive and with a pure heart. His mom dad were very busy around his childhood he was raised by his uncle Jiraya well not exactly raised but somewhat present in his big moments of childhood after turning 15 his mother Kushina and his father Minato started playing major role in his life. Jiraya had adopted minato when he was young , Jiraya was a well known writer of mature novels much like 50 shades of grey but of course they were from a male perspective and were more perverted than what would be sensual. Jiraya and Kushina WOULD NOT at all get along.

"Here, Idiot" Sasuke jeered while tossing Naruto a can of locally brewed carbonated ice cold black coffee.

Naruto came out of his world of thoughts and grabbed the can with one hand and displayed 'the finger' to Sasuke with the other and replied "If you weren't such a dick I would thank you for tossing me a can of my favorite stuff".

Sasuke just grinned and vented "Anytime".

The friendship Naruto and Sasuke display was a rare bond, A bond of trust, love and brotherhood which was rarely disrupted…...Rarely.

Naruto wore black shirt, black trousers, red tie with white stripes on it and a glossy white blazer

Naruto maneuvered his way to the cellar removed a '87 pinot noir wrapped it around with a ribbon. Teamed up with Sasuke and left the apartment. Sasuke was dressed almost like the Naruto but just with a white tie and grey suit. Before entering the Jaguar Sasuke saw the bottle and exclaimed "are you trying to impress Tsunade? You know that it's unnecessary to bring such an expensive bottle .she thinks of you as her grandson even if you are present that would be enough for her."

"It's not for her" Naruto justified. "And besides I'm not a wine person that's just was a gift of congratulations Jiraya and dad gave because I finalized the deal with the sand corporation-".

"Because of me" Sasuke interfered.

The boy with the azure eyes displayed annoyed expression and growled "it's for Tsunade's successor and would you shut up already you take way too much credit for you role in the deal".

"What do you mean by Tsunade's successor" Sasuke inquired with a glimmer of surprise in his eyes.

"She is quitting research and letting her Shizune-sis act as the coordinator and some new student of her as the head of the research team" the young lawyer informed Sasuke.

"So this is why they are causing such a fuss" Sasuke replied with a clear expression of surprise in his face.

"Yes this is what it's all about".

the infamous duo reached their location of the event. It was hosted in the main banquet of the Hashirama Senju hall. The host Tsunade was the main banquets entrance greeting the incoming guests. She had worn a formal kimono with 'gamble' in kanji imprinted on the right side of her chest. Tsunade had inherited her wealth from her grandfather Hashirama he was what people consider role model, he was a skilled doctor, politician, philanthropist, insanely rich and the list goes on. She was the head of Hashirama medical research organization a skilled doctor. Naruto walked towards Tsunade to greet her only to be captured and crushed in a bear hug. He hated when she did that. Yes it was affectionate and all but for the love of god he needed air to breathe. He broke out the hug took a deep breath and greeted her by bowing and muttered "Finally you accepted that you are a old women who needs to retire and stop bossing people around and slow down ".

"Shut up idiot" she retorted quickly "So anyways I heard the sand deal went great" Tsunade continued.

"Yes it did. By the way did I tell you that you look gorgeous in that dress?" The blonde lawyer replied with his trademark grin plastered on his face. "And I always thought that Shizune would follow your research. Who is this new character in the story?"

"Why do you need to know about things that don't concern you" the individual with exotic black eyes stated.

"Hey its basic shareholder-slash-consultant-slash-curious individual query" Naruto defended.

"Oh! You will meet her while she addresses the crowd in about an hour; she is a kid with great potential you would like her. perhaps she might be a better aid to you that you'll be to her" the blond woman commented in a 'matter of fact' tone.

"Hey nobody is a better aid to me than I myself" Naruto jeered.

"Don't act cocky" Sasuke grumbled.

"Whatever" the blond male shrugged.

"Could you too stop bickering and get to the main hall ask Shizune to take you to your designated table" Tsunade barked.

Naruto and Sasuke shared a glance and entered the main hall. The hall was a large room with a bar on the edge near the gate of the hall and there were tables dispersed all around the hall. People of elitist backgrounds were all over the place. They were sitting on their designated positions chatting with each other. Some of them were casually standing and discussing while sipping champagne. Naruto blended with the crowd and being a well known persona and the face of a big corporation he became the heart and soul of the conversation in no time. He mentioned Sasuke's new ambition and the progress he made in building a firm in a positive light that caused a few people to take interest in his firm but everything changed after his brother Itachi arrived. Itachi was the head of the Uchiha corp. and he was a member of a new think tank called dawn which had gained a lot of attention. The think tank's main function was to act as a mediator in war and prevent wars Naruto tried to pull the subject back to Hawk Corporation Sasuke's firm but the limelight was acquired by the 'dawn'. Naruto tried to cheer up Sasuke but the damage was done, his brother who he looked up to had always stolen his thunder. He loved him but was always jealous of him at the same time. A man with his head and hand covered in bandages approached Naruto.

"So the little brat has become responsible" the intimidating man exclaimed.

"Isn't it always delightful to meet you Sir Danzo Shimura? Well to answer the question you are about to ask after ending this feel good conversation with me, no I'm not selling my shares of the Hashirama Senju corporation and especially not to you". The blond reverted in an angry tone.

"Oh! Believe me you will" Danzo smirked.

Naruto did not reply to that statement he just grunted and left towards the bar. He asked the bartender to serve a virgin mojito for himself and a bloody Mary for Sasuke and he also requested him to keep his bottle of pinot noir safe until the time had to present it. He started sipping his drink and just then a female with a slender figure, a blonde arrived. She was about 5'10" just a few inches shorter than Sasuke and Naruto. She had a calming look in her eyes, cool but calculating. She took a sip from her glass of champagne and initiated a conversation.

"So you are now so full of yourself that you are not going to even try to recognize me Naruto and Sasuke I **did not** expected this from you" the blond woman said with a sexy smile.

"I generally don't forget the names of beautiful women unless I want to, but you seem like a different case, you look like a princess; I don't know how I can forget the name of a woman who has such beautiful sun kissed hair and a wonderful taste in choosing a dress that can blind a man with such intensity that he will forget her name. Oh! So you are at fault over here milady, could you please reintroduce yourself to us". Naruto established with a gist of flirty attitude in his tone.

Sasuke gave a slight tap to Naruto on his shoulder. The blond had turned into a womanizer from a guy who was willing to stay his entire life friend zoned, this change was somewhat positive but still it had its repercussions and Sasuke had always carried a bit of guilt for being a catalyst in the process.

"You are still unconventional as always Naruto I guess fame didn't change you I will take it as a good sign and by the way idiot, Its Ino, Yamanaka Ino." The fiery blond informed.

"Oh Shit! Nice to meet you Ino I never expected you here. I haven't seen you since middle school." the boy with the Azure eyes confessed.

"It's nice to meet you Ino and don't be quick to assess that he hasn't changed" Sasuke replied with his trademarked unenthusiastic attitude.

"By the way what are you doing over here" Naruto questioned.

"I'm going to be leading the research with my bestie" Ino announced.

Naruto smiled and congratulated "well you will be the lucky one along with your friend to get a '87 pinot noir from Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze's hands"

"So that's your real name huh?" The feisty blond female replied.

"Yes" he grinned and continued "But didn't you pursue arts streams?"

"Yes I did but I got bored of it and acquired the required qualifications and started learning medicine and believe me I completed the course in a surprisingly low timeframe although I lack experience I'm very skilled at this."Ino boasted.

"Cool" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke as usual stayed out of the conversation he regarded it as pointless and practically similar to gossip, he despised being fed information that he thought was unnecessary a trait that gave Itachi advantage in bonding with people.

Shizune interrupted the chatty blondes and demanded "Naruto there is a crisis I need you to solve it right now".

"Sure, that's my job" Naruto said with a good guy smile stretching on his visage. "But what is the issue" he appealed.

"You will become aware of it just go to Lady Tsunade's room" Shizune replied.

Naruto Nodded and left for his new destination.

Naruto knew the Hashirama Senju hall like the back of his hand he quickly maneuvered towards Lady Tsunade's room. He signaled her body guard to open the door he checked Naruto's ID card just because it was the standard mandatory procedure after that continued to frisk Naruto a left him inside when he was sure that Naruto wasn't a threat. Naruto Entered the lounge swiftly found the bedroom opened the door and was disheartened by the sight of Lady Tsunade crying. The room was dim and not at all well lit or bright , it was indeed a representation of what lady Tsunade was feeling right now. He was disheartened but not surprised. He knew exactly what this was all about. He turned on all the lights in the room and turned to the blond woman who was crying.

Naruto wiped her tears and debated "You think Dan uncle would like to see you in this state."

"You always know what I am thinking about don't you" The blond woman established"

"Yes I Do, how you could expect me to not be aware of what is bothering you. You are one of the few pillars of my Sanity, you are like my grandmother and you regard me as the closest thing you have to a son. You need to look behind the fact that he is not here anymore. You are practically one of the richest people in the world right now, you are extremely beautiful you can pick up any guy in the bar without even revealing who you are and you made the biggest pervert, a white haired porn writer fall in love with you a feat that is claimed to be impossible to pull off. See your life is beautiful .You need to be optimistic and face the audience and do what Dan Uncle would want you to do that is creating medicine that is affordable for all families." Naruto consoled Tsunade with a serious and simultaneously humorous demeanor.

"You have grown a lot Naruto I'm very proud of you remember when you were a stupid stubborn oaf. Now you have matured beyond my wildest dreams. I am really proud of you" Lady Tsunade said with tears of joy dripping from her orbs.

"And by the way in which light did Jiraya Actually mention me in?" Tsunade enquired.

"He might be a pervert but I can see actual feelings for you. I can tell. More on that later." Naruto replied.

Tsunade smirked and replied "Looks like perverts understand each other".

"Hey that's not fair" Naruto Muttered with a faux frown on his face.

The two blondes shared a whole hearted laugh and Tsunade got ready. It was the time for her speech and the speech of her successor. It was going to be a historic moment.

Naruto entered the main hall again he asked Sasuke who had yet to finish his drink whether he knew where Ino was. The Raven Haired Informed him that she got a call and after that she left towards the bar in a pissed off mood. Naruto wondered what happened with genuine care but couldn't help to smile at the thought that her being drunk would make his work easier. He approached to Ino she was in a bad mood and was definitely drunk at least tipsy for sure.

He knew he needed a drink before talking to her an order a vodka and mint mojito and he initiated the conversation by inquiring her "What's bothering you milady?"

Ino looked at Naruto and growled "buzz off". Her tone was pretty harsh.

Naruto looked up to her and said "Hey Calm down! What happened? Tsunade is already on the stage giving a speech that means you're introduction will be there in like 15 minutes get ready you don't want to drunk on the stage trust me. I have given a speech like that. Oh boy! I can't even describe the depths to which people despise that, People just don't like it and its going to be your first public appearance in your current post so shape up."

Ino gave Naruto a sad look and mumbled "It's over she defeated me again, I hate that bitch, we were supposed to do this together. But no! She is more talented and experienced and shit, How Can I lose in everything in my life to her. I mean am I that bad at stuff".

"Hey the worst thing you can do is compare yourself on a scale based on your rival's standards or best friend's standards" Naruto Consoled Ino.

Ino continued to rant about her best friend/ rival it was similar to the relationship Naruto had with Sasuke But they got over it by accepting each other's prime and moving on .But apparently Ino Couldn't do the same.

After a Rant for what seemed like eternity Naruto got a chance to converse. "I really want to know who this girl is. She seems like a bitch."

"She is not cold, she is really nice, she is just a step ahead of me always and I just can't stand it" Ino Confessed.

Naruto gave a confused look this guaranteed his claim that women are impossible to read. They can mention a person in two extremities in one conversation.

"Anyways who is she?" Naruto Asked Ino in an attempt to stop her ranting after all he had to work with that girl and having pre-decided emotions is the worst thing in business you should be open minded.

Ino was about to answer him but she stopped herself as she recalled what had happened in the past every detail of the story and she realized it might not be the best idea to mention her name but before she could change the subject Tsunade roared through the microphone "And for the real reason why we have gathered here ladies and gentleman I present you my apprentice, my successor the new head researcher of the H.S Medical research organization Sakura Haruno".

(Clink)…. Naruto's fist crushed the glass and he stamped the pieces of glass that fell around him. It was quiet around the Bar as everybody had circled the stage so no one saw Naruto's eccentric reaction. Of course the bartender was there but he didn't bother to mess with a rich and angry person those two adjectives together caused a lot of problems especially for the people who loved and needed their job. Naruto's hand was bleeding but he didn't seem to care it was cause of concern for Ino But at the same time she couldn't help but blush at a sight of a well dressed, attractive muscular blonde with blue eyes crushing a glass with his bare hands and not at all flinching, even though he was bleeding. It really had turned her on. But she knew what he was going through she had been on the other side of the line in his story. She could see sadness in his eyes and she couldn't help but feel bad for him.

The pink haired doctor was giving her speech it was about the path she wanted to take while maintaining her post as researcher. The two blondes near the bar didn't seem to bother about it much. Naruto called up Sasuke informed that he had to give a vote of thanks and speech on his behalf and the present in his behalf as he had some urgent work. He also informed that pinot noir bottle was with the bartender. Ino asked Naruto to go to a hospital with her but he refuse he suggested that they should remove the glass pierced in his skin and bandage his wounds with a large med kit that was at his apartment. They left the hall abruptly.

"….. Sakura Haruno". Sasuke eyes flinched .His eyes were searching for Naruto in the crowd. He was concerned of how he would take this .In a micro second he got a call from Naruto requesting him to do the honors apparently Naruto had some 'urgent work'. Sasuke Sighed this was better than he doing a Scene on the Stage. Sasuke Uchiha reached the bar as soon as possible as the speech was about to end he picked up the wine bottle informed Minato, Kushina and Jiraya about Naruto's sudden absence from the soiree. The three elderly figures were waiting at the back stage for Naruto but were disappointed by the news. It had been ages since Naruto had done something this irresponsible they were concerned for him. Sasuke knew the real reason of Naruto's untimely absence but it was a secret so he gave an excuse to the elders about Naruto's absence.

On the stage Sakura Haruno was surprised by the deep involvement of the audience. Their eyes were glued on her they were patiently listening to her talk. She was having a good day although she was sad that Ino was totally kicked out of the office but the board of directors. Her speech finished with a huge applaud she couldn't help but smile this was the best day of her life. She had always wished that she would have a respected and caring position in the society. She had always admired her mother when she nursed tender babies. That was her mother's job; to become a nurse was her one time ambition. But she had now gone far away from it and had climbed the success ladder several steps high. She couldn't get rid of this euphoric feeling she could almost was going to squeal and faint. After her speech a Handsome Raven haired boy climbed the stage. He definitely seemed familiar. The boy orated "First of all I would like to introduce myself some of you may know me I am Sasuke Uchiha- Her heart fluttered she was being given a vote of thanks by her life's biggest crush at a point she was sure the day couldn't get any better and here it was. She couldn't believe that this was happening. - I am the CEO of hawk corp. but I am here to present a vote of thanks to Ms. Haruno on behalf of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, a shareholder, consultant and part of the H.S.M.R.O he could not come here because he had some urgent matter but he is very pleased to see the leadership is going in good hands thank you."- Right there it was destroyed the moment was destroyed Sasuke disappeared between the applauding crowd and here Sakura had be filled up disappointment as she had expected something more from the Stone cold Raven . Other Name sounded familiar but she wasn't sure if the person mentioned in the speech was 'that person' if it was her life had just became difficult. Well, difficult would a understatement.

Sasuke had to catch a cab at 12 pm. He was furious at Naruto there was no way he was going to get a cab at such time and if he went walking he would surely get mugged or worse than that assaulted. Sasuke asked if there was a place to stay in the hall as he was too proud to ask somebody to drop him. Tsunade managed to give him the guest house for his night. Sasuke spend a night in that room he did not like it but he was in desperate situation, he was too proud to even ask his brother.

The next day in the morning Sasuke reached his apartment only to find his living room in a mess there was blood on the teapoy and the couch the room smelled like alcohol, spirit and there were painkillers on the table with a glass of water diluted with vodka. 'Disgusting!' he thought to himself. He entered the restroom to wash his hands only to find the first aid kit missing and few of its contents dispersed everywhere. He then entered Naruto's bedroom. He just stood stunned for a minute. - "Hey Sasuke, Naruto and I did a small operation and then I started his inspection aaaaaaaaannnnnnddd…."- The Raven saw a still drunk blonde girl in Naruto's bed with her essentials covered with a blanket she passed out before completing her statement. 'WHAAAT THE HELL HAPPENED OVER HERE' he though and sighed he saw Naruto sleeping tight in the warmth of a blanket and snoring loudly. There were Naruto's and Ino's clothes scattered all over the place.

He let out a Sigh left the room and entered his bedroom. He made himself comfortable on his bed and thought to himself 'he has a lot to explain now ….A lot'

CH1 END

A/N: Sorry for leaving you guys at a cliffhanger but i can't just reveal everything in one chapter. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Ino past ,involvement in the plot and the reason of Naruto's OOCness will be revealed in the further chapters. anyways thanks for reading R&R if you want and PM me any concerns about the story.


	2. Patient doctors, patient doctrines(I)

a/n: I know this wasn't fast update and i think giving excuses is stupid so i apologize for the late update. I am going to be on my way to Goa so the next update is not going to be the most swift one. In this chapter the Story gets its real format a more NaruSaku interaction. I am not character-shipping or character-bashing. I am just portraying flaws that humans (characters) have and love knows no bounds it accepts all the flaws that are present.

CH2: Patient doctors, patient doctrines.

Sasuke was cleaning the house. It was only 11 pm in the morning and he was already having a bad day. He knew what Naruto was going through but this wasn't the correct way to vent his feelings. Naruto had become a mysterious person, even though the raven spend 80% of the time with Naruto there were many things in his life were so vague, so unknown and so mysterious. He was very always acting differently ever since that day. That event had changed him into what he was right now. Sasuke knew it was not fair to judge a person by looking at one side of the coin but knowing Sakura's selfish behavior he was sure she was definitely at fault. She and Ino were the type of girls who would look at people as if they were just mere tools to be used at their disposal. Naruto didn't mind it he was blinded by her. Sasuke never understood why he found her attractive. He just was drinking the kool-aid, he was obsessed with her .It surely was an unhealthy obsession. He would to things that could be regarded as both insane and very romantic; it depended on whether the person held similar feelings towards him. Perspective…. Was that the only thing that mattered? Do humans have the obsession with their respective forbidden fruits? Was Naruto truly in love with her from the beginning or was it just a desire which turned into a love? Or was it competition? These questions bugged Sasuke. Suddenly his phone vibrated it was a text from Lee in which he had congratulated him for the start of his firm. A smile crept on the raven's face. May be going to the ceremony was not that bad, his firm had gotten some public reputation and the firm's involvement in the sand deal was being discussed. A smile crept on the raven's face. Sasuke never thought lee would make his day not seem like a drag, not just any person that idiot lee.

FLASHBACK

"Yes Sakura it would be a youthful experience for me to help you to complete your homework"

"Could you please do it for me? I am going to go to the mall with Ino." The pink haired middle school student pleaded with a pseudo realistic concern.

"It would be better if you could…."

"No lee, don't act so picky if you want to do it say yes or I will ask someone else to do it" Sakura interrupted in a conceited tone.

"Don't worry Sakura I will do it"

"That's so sweet"- Sakura said it with a calming smile. She turned around and pointed towards the Raven. "Hey Sa-su-ke would you like to hang out with me and Ino at the mall?" she questioned with an awkward smile and a clumsy voice.

"No Sakura I'm going to be doing some work and after that I am going to hang out at Naruto's place to play video games" the Raven replied.

"Oh don't be like that" Ino pouted.

"Yeah and seriously why do you hang out with Naruto he is such an ass" the pinkette asked a rhetorical question to the raven.

"The exact same reason why you hang out with Ino" Sasuke replied.

Naruto had entered the class and spoke in an attempt to start a conversation "Hey guys what you talking about?"

"Oh! Nothing" Sakura denied, she signaled Ino and they left.

Sasuke being the only person left in the conversation debated with himself whether it was wise to tell what they were conversing about. But he eventually decided to discard the idea of giving Naruto any information about it.

He turned his head around and looked towards Naruto. He always had a goofy smile on his face. He just seemed happy always no matter what happened. Some days the raven was almost convinced that he was on some kind of euphoria inducing drug. Sasuke had first met Naruto in their session of self defense training for the heirs or relatives of VVIP's and people with controversial background. Sasuke was from a rich background he was potential target for criminal activities. He was partnered with Naruto. He only knew Naruto as the lonely fight picking kid in the School but after becoming Friends with him he became aware of this bright and warm personality. After befriending him he came to know a secret which only a few people knew. Naruto was the public defense lawyer Minato Namikaze's son and due to his dad's quest to fight for the financially weaker population Naruto had to live a secluded life he was given his mother's Surname. Naruto liked Sakura to a point where it was nauseating listening to his descriptive speeches in which he glorified her to the point that she could be regarded as the most beautiful girl ever to exist in this universe. Naruto eventually made more friends. Everybody was friendly to him, even Ino would treat him like a normal person but Sakura still treated him like me was a batch of year old fungus ridden chocolate cookies and what was even more ironic was that Naruto treated her like a princess and he was willing to Sacrifice everything he had for her. Life was indeed is full of oddities

Sasuke returned from his stroll to the memory lane. The living room was neat and tidy again. The raven saw the blond exiting his bedroom and entering the hall. The onyx eyed individual greeted the blond with a glorious middle finger and an obnoxious look on his face. Naruto smiled and flashed the same sign to Sasuke back and entered the kitchen and took two can of Cuba a locally brewed carbonated ice cold black coffee. He made his way back into the kitchen. By the sounds which were coming from the bedroom Sasuke inferred that the two blondes were having a shower together. This was almost Naruto's usual routine but it was very rare for him to do so in their own apartment. 'The Naruto' Sasuke had met in the stroll down the memory lane was a much better person .He wasn't cocky, womanizing and definitely was not manipulative. He was an open book a really warm person. He dreamed of becoming a great lawyer who would help the populace which was ridden in the depths of injustice and here he was a corporate lawyer. And not just any kind of corporate lawyer the ones which were referred as 'cleaners' or 'fixers' the ones who clean up or fix corporate scandals, messes, and scams; basically he was as good as a lobbyist. He made peace with all the big corporations his dad once had tried to put to a trial. The new generation of the Namikaze consultancy was a symbol of how corporate greed manipulated the role of the authority. Sasuke was pretty sure this was all because of Sakura. It was very foolish to make a claim like that but whenever Sasuke recalled the face Naruto had put on that that day he couldn't think straight. He definitely couldn't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The afternoon rays of the sun had spread throughout the sky. Naruto and Ino got out of the bathroom after a dip in the bath tub and were getting dressed and ready. Naruto wore a black formal shirt and a pair of paints of the same color. He wore a brown tweed blazer over it. He looked like the stereotypical young professor who a college girl would have a crush on. He put on a pair of hipster glasses with no lens alteration to enhance his look. Ino took a sneak peak checking out Naruto's current look. He had transformed from a classy soiree look to a sharp authority figure look, it was a sexy transformation. She turned towards Naruto placed her both hands on his shoulders locking him in a grip between her arms. Naruto involuntary placed his hands around her waist and popped a grandiloquent smile on his face. Ino responded to that smile with a grin of her own she shifted her messy hair which were covering her face and gently kissed Naruto on the lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What kind of agreement we signed before we … you know ...Did it!" the blonde female asked Naruto in a faux shy voice.

"You don't remember" Naruto questioned her with pure surprise in his voice.

"No, I don't" the blonde vixen replied.

"Well, then you know what. You don't get to know it" Naruto asserted in a playful tone.

"Hey don't be like that" Ino pouted.

"Okay, fine, the agreement doesn't allow you to tell any individual what activities we did in the sack and gives you the authority to ask me any question to which I can give a two stage answer" the blond informed.

"I am not definitely going to discuss with anyone about freak show we had going on" Ino affirmed with her face red in embarrassment. Ino in a few moments regained her cool and added to her previous statement with a Cheshire cat like grin on her face "And as for the question, I would like to know how many girls you have been intimidate with till now"

Naruto beamed and replied "well as for my first stage of the answer. I would like to inform you that the number of girls I have slept with could be represented as a two digit prime number in the modern numeric system. Of which the respective two digits when added form another prime number"

"That such an irritating way to answer and it is also incomplete, when are you going to tell me the next stage" Ino remarked.

"When the path of life suggests me to do so" Naruto jeered.

"You are cheat, Naruto Uzumaki" Ino chirped annoyingly.

"Anyways I cannot get my residential dorm in H.S.M.R.O in the same clothes as yesterday I would be too embarrassing" Ino hesitated.

"There is a mall in the shopping district across the Senju high school. If you don't mind we could do some shopping. Think of it like a little treat from me." Naruto suggested.

"By saying that you just got 10 times hotter Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze" Ino declared.

"And by saying that you get a ride from in a jaguar to your destination and I make sure you don't walk your way back, I am going to carry you… Princess Style" Naruto announced.

"Oh my god I feel like taking you right here, right now Naruto" Ino moaned.

"Please don't." Sasuke interjected in an uncomfortable tone. The poor raven had to witness the whole conversation due to an unopened bedroom door.

Naruto and Ino blushed. They blond duo left for the mall they finished the shopping rather quickly as Ino had work. After a long discussion in the car Naruto and Ino concluded that they shouldn't be in a relationship. They should just be friends, friends with benefits to be accurate. They both had a busy life; Ino had to qualify to the board's standards so she could join the research team and Naruto and Sasuke were going to be busy with their case against Orochimaru, a scientist who was accused of human experimentation, a case which was forced on Naruto by Minato. And Naruto also had good convincing skills as he was a lawyer. He always made sure he got what he wanted. The blondes reached to the residential dorm. Naruto got out of the Jaguar opened the door for Ino held her hand and lifted her princess style and entered the dorm. Ino's acquaintances, which were present in the corridor, were shocked by the royal treatment Ino had got from a hot blond in the stereotypical professor attire. Few of them had been for the soiree yesterday and had an idea who he was and few of them knew him as Naruto was indeed a controversial and moderately famous personality. Ino was blushing as she was being stared at by everyone but at the same time she was extremely happy as she loved being the centre of attention. Naruto maneuvered his way to Ino's room opened the door and gently placed her on her bed as if she was a delicate piece of gold plated Staffordshire bone china crockery and then leaned over her and just stood still. Ino was staring in the mesmerizing cerulean orbs of the blond individual. She got lost in them for what seemed like a century. The blond male responded by doing the same he eventually broke out the staring and gently kissed the blonde beauty. Ino pulled Naruto onto the bed and they started cuddling. Around the same time a pink haired female entered the room. She had a bathrobe on her and she was rubbing lotion onto her hair. She saw the two blondes getting intimidate and gave out a panic-ridden shriek "What the hell is happening over here?"

Naruto turned around and yawned "It's a pleasure to meet you again Sakura, I and Ino were just having some friendly time, sorry for causing you inconvenience. I will now take your leave and I would really like to discuss with you about your future endeavors in H.S.M.R.O and my expectations from you in your office in about 45 minutes. So get ready as soon as possible. See you later and once again sorry". Saying this Naruto kissed Ino on the cheek and left.

Sakura was wonderstruck, she could not close her mouth neither could she process what had just happened. She looked at Ino who was in a state of pure bliss, cloud nine as they say. Sakura went up to the mirror and scanned her jade eyes. She questioned herself of how she is going to process the current situation. She mentally reminded herself 'you are sooooo screwed Sakura.'

Naruto was in the waiting room outside the main office of the research department. He was waiting for Sakura. As usual there was gossip going around girls taking stealthy glances at him and trying to initiate conversations, while the guys were cursing him under their breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was supposed to be a lazy Sunday for Sakura, but her she was in the building of H.S.M.R.O. It wasn't a new thing for her as she had already informally managed the office for almost a month with Ino but this was extremely unorthodox demeanor even for Naruto. Asking a superior official to attend office with the Sunday staff was a preposterous idea well preposterous would be an understatement. Sakura entered the research department glanced at Naruto who had been in the waiting room outside her office. She entered her office and ordered her sub-ordinate to ask Naruto to wait and if he were to refuse she was supposed to use the standard delaying tactics. Her sub-ordinate took this opportunity to flirt with him. She sat down in her chair rubbing her forehead with her thumb and the union of the rest of the fingers.

'NARUTO…Naruto… Naruto...' she chanted to herself. How was she going to handle this? He had just started a 'comrades in bed' relationship with her best friend, He was best friends with her crush and not just any crush, the boy for whom she would even do witchcraft to be in a relationship with him. If she ever lost to the insane persona residing in her sub conscious she would also try it. But at the same time she felt sad for him as she had used that boy as a pawn for her little quest for the Uchiha. Things were different at that time she wasn't the same person she was before and Naruto was definitely not the same person he was before. She had done some research on Naruto on the internet he was the exact opposite type of lawyer than what he aspired to be. He was a playboy, Corporate Nut-job and he was notorious for manipulating the truth. He basically sold justice for anybody who could pay a higher price. She definitely felt guilty about what she had done with him but 'A person shall not be determined by the past he lived in. As what he is right now is an image, a reflection of a subconscious state in his psyche. No man shall be discounted or excused to his past and interactions with others as a person in whatever state he may live in lives by his own choice'. Great! Now she is quoting Naruto's public statement in the Orochimaru lawsuit. She seriously was losing it. She had to find a way to work this out.

"Can this peasant reap the happiness of sitting in front of you, Sakura?" The blond teased with clumsy smile while impersonating the stereotypical voice of a medieval era serf.

"Sure you can Mr. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and I hope you refer to me Ms. Haruno as I don't like to bring any personal interaction in my business and if what I have heard about you is true then you neither do you like it" The Pinkette recommended.

"Hey, Are you mad about me sleeping with Ino don't worry, I am not going to treat her like a stepping stone to something or someone" the Blue Eyed boy Replied.

"Mr. Namikaze Can you keep our personal relations and mutual friends away from this working relationship we are going to build" The young researcher suggested.

"Sakura, can you calm down? I am not going involve the past and by the way your credentials speak for themselves you are a real prodigy in this field and I am excited to work with you. But…" the blond ended his speech incompletely with an unreadable expression on his face.

"But…?" the pink haired beauty interrogated.

"I decide the norms by which the research proceeds" Naruto interjected.

"Mr. Namikaze, you have no power here-" the jade eyed beauty replied in a tone that absurdly sounded like Théoden "a legal advisor and consultant cannot dictate terms of the modus operandi of the head researcher".

"I will tell you what pinky; you haven't done your homework yet. Yes I am just a legal advisor but I do have a approximately 1.9% stake in the Hashirama enterprises, and I am the administrator of my mom's 2% stake, my dad's 4% stake and Jiraya's 5% stake in Hashirama enterprises. Now you may be thinking 'how is any of this relevant' as I can't gain rights to the H.S.M.R.O with this. Well it is relevant you might have observed people here know me, do you think this is just because of my blazing hot looks. Well, sorry to break it up to you that's not true. I have fought many patent clash, libel, defamation and legal status lawsuits for H.S.M.R.O and Tsunade Granny and I have refused any payment, but grandma did not like me doing so, so she decided to gift me shares. She has given me 48% of the research organization over the period although I never legally accepted them. When the shares were on their all time low I invested in H.S.M.R.O thus ended up buying 13% shares from the remaining shares. When I became aware of the fact that you were on the new head researcher I made sure I had leverage to control you so I did a little something" Naruto finished himself and switched on the Television and put a news channel on.

* In breaking news the controversial lawyer Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze officially accepts the shares gifted by Lady Tsunade and with his existing shares in H.S.M.R.O and Hashirama enterprises. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze is going to be the head of the board of H.S.M.R.O. How will this decision affect-*

Naruto switched of the Television and Turned towards Sakura and continued " So here is your New boss who has 61% shares in H.S.M.R.O and Is a minority shareholder managing approximately 12.9% stake of the parent company and leading the very board that selected you. I can make you or break you if I want. I can reverse the resolution that made you the head researcher and remove you from the office and humiliate you. But I don't bring personal issues so here is what we are going to do. You Report me everything done in H.S.M.R.O with a decent amount of detail and I let you be here and we can be friends like we used to be as I am going to be hanging out with Ino a lot. Well not exactly hanging out. But you get it right?" Naruto ended his statement and signaled the eavesdropping staff to go back to their work desks.

"Anyways I am being to bossy aren't I? Let's take our meeting to a delightful coffee shop nearby it sells a delicious pumpkin chai latte. Complete your current work we are leaving in 30 minutes" Naruto ordered.

Sakura just stood there breathless, trying to calculate what had just happened. She was put through a series of torturous surprises. She had tried to assert her dominance over him; she tried doing so because that was the perfect way of covering her guilt. She did not wanted to be manipulated the 'NEW' Naruto. She despised the 'NEW' Naruto but here she was, being man handled by him. She hated that misogynist term, but she really had been man handled by the sweetest guy known to her. Well they weren't exactly on good terms but she definitely didn't expect such behavior from Naruto of all the people in this ever expanding universe. She packed her stuff in her fedora purse, completed the spread sheet of estimated yearly expenses. Adjusted her looks and left her office. She saw Naruto outside her office flirting with a woman about 13 years older than him. She was a red-head with attractive long hair which were reaching her knee caps. She was leaning on a desk nearby and was gently brushing the collar of Naruto's tweed blazer in a way that would make any man uncomfortable. But not Naruto he definitely was used to this treatment, Hell! He probably initiated it. He had turned into a shallow flirt. Sakura was now sure that her situation was now worse, she despised flirts or men who viewed women as objects, that really grinded her gears and she definitely despised women who promoted this mindset. She walked towards Naruto as she quickly had to finish their 'meeting'.

"So I heard you took over H.S.M.R.O that's was sooo ruthless. I like ruthless" the red head seductively teased the blond lawyer.

"It was more of a friendly takeover; anyways you are living in the guest house of Hashirama Senju hall. That place does not suit you. You are, Mei Terumi; the head of the Mist enterprises. I cannot let a beautiful woman like you live in that dump. How about this? You meet me after your little conference and you can stay in my royal suite in the hotel Grandeur." The tweed jacket flaunting lawyer established.

He wasn't just flirting with a business mogul he also had just called guest house of Hashirama Senju hall a dump. It was her dream to live in that place with her dream prince. Now Naruto was not just conceited, manipulative, arrogant and womanizing misogynist for her, he was also a spoilt rich brat.

"Did I introduce you my subordinate? The head researcher of H.S.M.R.O and my former classmate. The lovely Sakura Haruno and her vast forehead" Naruto replied completing his motive of pissing of the pink researcher. "Sakura, could you be a lamb and get the '65 Barolo Giacosa Leone from Tsund- I mean your office" Naruto continued and judging by the confused look on Sakura's face me added "I see, granny did not disclose the location of her stash. It's in the hidden cabinet below the trolley placed in the right corner".

"Naruto, why is there a bottle of exotic wine hidden in Tsunade's office and what is the occasion". Mei asked.

"I have observed that Venusians are more open to innovative ideas, when they are refreshed by a fluid of natural origins fermented, aged with finesse and care in wooden barrels".

A seductive smile spread across Mei's face. Sakura took the cue and fetched the bottle. '….more open to new ideas when they are refreshed by a fluid...' 'More like drunken chicks are easy' she mouthed Naruto's previous Statement. God! He was acting like such an asshole. The pinkette asked her Subordinate as to why Miss Terumi had decided to visit H.S.M.R.O. her subordinate informed her that she was here to ask when the official report on the ownership transfer was going to be delivered. Sakura sighed and dug out the bottle out of the secret compartment after seeing that gorgeous bottle the first think that came in her mind was that the wine she was gifted at the ceremony was extremely insignificant comparing to this piece of history. She picked few wine glasses and a corkscrew from the same cabinet. Naruto knew Tsunade's weaknesses very well. It seemed like he always made sure she was drunk enough to listen to his 'innovative ideas' he was so shrewd that it was actually admirable. Sakura chuckled and said to herself "No wonder she agreed to his innovative ideas."

The blonde glanced towards Mei and took the wine glasses from Sakura and placed them on a table nearby. He uncorked the wine bottle with grace and ease, Sakura hated to admit but he actually looked like a classy gentlemen. Her problem was that he looked like a gentleman but he was a wolf in sheep's skin.

"Ok! Here's the deal I ask you a question after every glass of wine you finish I ask you an analogy or a question. Are you in?" Naruto proposed to Mei.

"I'm in". Mei said after finishing her glass. Naruto did the same and he signaled Sakura to follow his lead. The three adults were now mildly intoxicated.

"So Mei would you like me to cook for you in the suite, I experimenting in Italian cuisine, so would you be my test subject".

"I wouldn't mind being your test subject if you serve me a 'dîner aux chandelles'

Naruto smirked and signaled Sakura and Mei to take another sip.

"Incroyable! So the next question. If stockings are to Naruto, then is what to Mei."

"Handcuffs"

As soon as Mei finished the statement all of them took another sip of the drink, merely because it felt like heaven on earth. Sakura was definitely loosening up; she was refilling the glasses instinctively without even asking Naruto.

"Ooh! I like that, now the final question. Do you mind signing the agreement like you did the last time?"

"Only if you get a fine bottle of Sparkling wine"

"Definitely, Milady so now shall I take your leave. I have to discuss business with my subordinate"

"Sure, but pick me up at 10 pm outside my regional office building." The redhead affirmed and left.

Sakura was amazed by the conversation. She had never seen somebody flirt like this before. She was astonished and disgusted at the same time. Sakura frowned as she had already filled up two glasses and was about to fill the third, Naruto smiled at her and said.

"Oh! So I completed my actual objective. You liked the drink didn't you? If you co-operate with me you will get a lot of these complimentary presents, Tsunade was easy to deal with but you are going to be a bit tricky. So remember if you co-operate with me we both prosper and if not then you don't prosper and I do. And it would be good if you keep the bottle in the cabinet will you."

Sakura nodded with a surprised look on her face. She placed the bottle in the freezer inside the hidden cabinet. Naruto started walking out of the office she took the cue and followed him. They left building. Naruto opened the door to the Jaguar and asked Sakura to enter it, the pink haired beauty was speechless; she took a deep breath. She recalibrated her senses and muttered. "Whoa! Naruto that's a sweet ride"

"Thanks it's my dad's he had bought it and he can't really use it without my supervision, so I use it. I am glad you are acting a bit more informal I like it" The blonde established.

"Hey you were my best friend and you are banging my best friend. So don't act surprised." Sakura chirped.

"I'm really sorry I did not want this to be awkward I can't really help it. Ino was up for it, I was drunk, she signed the agreement and it just happened" Naruto cooed. "If there is any consolation I can set you up with Sasuke".

"I'm not sure he doesn't really like me, our engagements in the past have always been awkward and we did not share any interests. The only thing common between us was that we both were human, living on earth and had you as a mutual friend." Sakura pouted.

"Hey people don't really know anything about themselves, because they subconsciously keep rejecting a certain mind frame that they have, so they adopt a façade that they what themselves to be and not what they really are. They always try to pry what's really inside them…"

"What is your point?" Sakura interrupted.

"My point is that Sasuke has always been a bit distant with people and due to his brother's role in his life he is a bit unsure and insecure about his instincts. A property, lawyers like me detect and fiddle with" Naruto Explained.

"So all you lawyers do is breed on other's insecurities" Sakura breeched.

"That's a harsh way of putting it, but up to a certain extent it's definitely true" Naruto affirmed.

"So, Mei Terumi?"

"Fear of being single forever and fear of having another failed marriage".

"Lady Tsunade?"

"She gets paranoid when anything of great magnitude occurs, good or bad. She uses death of Uncle Dan as escapism medium."

"Sasuke ?"

"Brother Complex"

"Ino ?"

"Best friend Complex"

"Sakura ?"

"Complex Complex"

"Wow, you really have your guard on don't you?"

"If I fell for something as lame as that I wouldn't be at the position I am now."

Naruto chuckled and there was a pause in the conversation, Sakura and Naruto were sharing grins throughout their ride. After travelling a few blocks Naruto parked his car. Opened the door for Sakura, the dysfunctional duo entered the café. The establishment was a fancy one. Naruto took the liberty to order pumpkin Chai latte for Sakura and a rose flavored sweet basil thandai falooda for himself. Naruto also ordered around a dozen of donuts dipped in hot chocolate syrup for both of them. After a small delightful chat about their respective academic exploits Sakura asked the blond "why did you really bring me here? I am pretty sure you aren't interested in this small talk. You always used to aim too high. So what is your motive here Blondie".

"You are really perceptive aren't you? Well if you have figured out this much then there is not much to hide from you I might as well tell you the truth." Naruto commented.

"The truth you say, so what is this 'truth' as you call it" the pink haired girl jeered while air quoting.

"Well someone is going to come to meet me. You are here to make sure that 'that person' doesn't get too physical. You are here to be sure that the person stays self-conscious and not violent." The blond responded.

Sakura panicked 'who was this person? And what kind of violence was Naruto talking about?' She thought to herself.

"Ok, Naruto can you give me a brief idea of what is going to happen now?" Sakura asked.

"It is going to be angry consultant of a client with a sense of betrayal and you are here to make sure that the consultant becomes self- conscious of her femininity" Naruto stated.

Sakura and Naruto shared a light hearted chuckle. Naruto told Sakura about his and Sasuke brief football career in their college days. They joked about the time Kiba accidently pushed Naruto over Hinata and she fainted. Sakura explained how Ino and she became friends again after they ended their conquest of destroying each other. The table was full of joy, humor and smiles, Sakura was now again comfortable with Naruto, the past couldn't be changed it but it felt wonderful to have Naruto listen to all of her problems and spend quality time with her like they used to in the high school guaranteed that was an act she put up while she was chasing Sasuke. It might be the alcohol talking but she was really happy to have Naruto with her again like the good old times.

Suddenly a blonde haired women with four spiky pony tails arrived. She adjusted her coat and rushed towards Naruto and Sakura's table. She eyeballed the pinkette and then turned towards Naruto and slammed her hand on the table and yelled at Naruto "You have to explain a lot Mr. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, or I swear I am going to kill you right now. Please don't assume that your stupid trick to tame me by making me feel like a tomboy by bringing a girl is not going to work. I need answers and they better be good".

Sakura had a concerned look on her face, the blonde woman was definitely intimidating, but Naruto was cool as a cucumber as if he had predicted this, as if he knew exactly what was happening and what was going to happen. Sakura was now sure of it this day really had too many surprise in it and she really hoped there wouldn't be any more of them.

CH2 END

a/n: I bet most of you can guess who the girl is. By the way I am asking you guys once again do you want Sasuke to be paired with anybody or not. And do you guys want Akatsuki to play a bigger role in the future of the story.


	3. Patient doctors, patient doctrines(II)

CH3: Patient doctors, patient doctrines (II)

**A/n:** This is a super long chapter, I actually shortened it as much as possible, the reason why this chapter is super long is because one of the readers asked me a few questions about the plot and to answer them I incorporated a crucial flashback prior to it's original chronology. I have a rough idea of what the story is going to turn out but I also wish to cater to the needs of the readers i.e. i can make changes favourable for the readers. I have borrowed the character Andou from Tonari-no kaibutsu kun (My little Monster) an intriguing shojo manga/anime. I have hinted about certain things in previous chapters, those things are going to be revealed in this chapter. And I would like to wish you a happy new year. The story gets a bit dark at this point. I have a few questions for the readers

1. Do you want Ino to be paired with Sasuke?

2. Do you want Dawn a.k.a Akatsuki to play a major role in the series?

**RECAP**

_"You have to explain a lot Mr. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, or I swear I am going to kill you right now. Please don't assume that your stupid trick to tame me by making me feel like a tomboy by bringing a girl is not going to work. I need answers and they better be good".__The blonde woman said._

"Can you calm down Temari, you have really made obvious that you are upset there is no need to make it even more visible. C'mon take a seat." Naruto stated while sipping his falooda. He took a big sip of his falooda and then pushed it away and turned towards Temari he smiled and addressed her "What is your concern Miss Temari."

"How can you be calm and say something like that? You bastard, acting as you haven't done anything. This deal you made Gaara sign is a big scam. You chose the perfect day, the day of my absence and made Gaara sign the deal. You pried into his emotional vulnerability; you misused his faith in you. You are indeed a pathetic excuse for a human being" Temari moralized.

Naruto froze. He was motionless for a moment resembling eternity. An absurd aura was leaking from him; the table was getting more and more uncomfortable. Sakura was finding a place where she could fixate her eyes without it being awkward. Temari was unsure of how Naruto would react to her statement, even if the loopholes in the contract were created by Naruto, it would be mandatory for him to agree to change them as the contract had already been signed. She was stuck in a very fickle situation. As for Naruto, he was still staring motionless at the table. His stillness was a very unusual phenomenon; Naruto was notorious for being the center of attention at least the Naruto Temari Knew. The boy who everybody had their eyes locked on. Naruto had been the best at everything in the college; sports, academics, and social events, you name it. He almost had an infinite number of sides in him. She had seen him happy, drunk, smug, calm, indifferent, and reposed, and in many different emotional states but his current state was different. It was dark, gloomy and stoic. Naruto always wore emotions on his visage. Sometimes he literally wore them. But right now it didn't matter whether if he had real or fake emotions on his face because his face with no emotions was probably the darkest emotion he ever displayed. Temari was really getting conscious of the situation. Had she not made such a brash statement there wouldn't be such an outcome.

Naruto just stood still for a certain amount of time. His past interactions with Gaara flashed before his eyes. He had shared many pleasant memories with him. He remembered the time when Gaara he first met him, Gaara's first beer after getting his first 'F', the first time Gaara got drunk. The first time Gaara admitted that his weaknesses in front of him. The first time Gaara fell in love, the ultimate plan to make Matsuri to Date him. Gaara's Bachelor Party, Gaara's wedding, Naruto's Ultimate Toast. How did Temari even think that he could do something to Hurt Gaara? Gaara was one of the few people he really cared about; he was in Naruto's Priority list. Definitely not on the top of the list but still he was one of the few people to ever make it to that list. He couldn't just explode with Anger, even if he did so it wouldn't change the situation or somehow make Temari take back those words or even rewind the time to avoid this moment. If he responded without his normal demeanor, his usual calm attitude then what would be the difference between him and the worthless bottom feeders that work for him. He definitely was Superior than them. He suppressed his urges to go on a rampage. He Took a deep breath turned towards Temari, Stared into her Panic- Stricken eyes. He scanned them maintained a moment of eye contact. Temari was getting uncomfortable by this response but she decided to stare back as it was she who was supposed to be questioning and intimidating him not the other way around. Naruto put up a brittle smile on his face and broke the stare. He took a knife and cut a chocolate dipped donut into two halves with it. He shared a glare with Temari and then continued to scrape of syrup and frosting out of one of the two halves of the donut. Naruto then placed the two halves in plate front of Temari. One with syrup and frosting on it and chocolate oozing from its core and the other with no syrup and frosting on it and the chocolate in its core was forced out of it. Naruto then Proceeded to eat both of them and then asked the blonde "which one of these two halves was tastier according to you?"

Temari just stood still without a sensible reply she glanced towards Sakura who shared an equally confused look with her. Sakura hadn't seen Naruto in such a state before so she didn't have the appropriate response.

"Don't waste your time answering this question. It's obviously the piece with the food dressings will taste better. But does it really taste better? Does it?" Naruto asked while cleaning the knife and the fork with a tissue. Naruto pulled out a piece of paper from his wallet and started writing on it with a Pierre Cardin which was tucked in his coat.

"The answer depends on whether you perceive this food product as a delicacy or a necessity. If the product is supposed to be consumed to fulfill one's hunger. Then it is a necessity. Otherwise it is a delicacy." Naruto continued scribbling something on a paper and then he removed cell phone and started typing something. I after typing for a while he pulled out a visiting card from his wallet and signed on it.

"We often forget that it's the donut that is the basic dish or food product as we say. One can argue that the part with chocolate is the better one, but one can also argue that the fact is that the donut is the thing that really satisfies the craving one gets when he is hungry; while the chocolate is just an incentive to it. I think this situation is a bit similar. The contract is the chocolate to show the sweetness of our relation to a third party or a random viewer, when in reality it is just an incentive. It is a tool to create a sense of stability amongst us. We can't stay without the trade, that is; we can't stay without the donut. So that is why we add chocolate." The blonde lawyer continued scribbling on the paper and eventually signed on it as well.

"I made a deal with Gaara on paper recently but we have been cooperating since a long time, so that paper to me is of the same value as …the paper doesn't really matter to me." Naruto stated. He signaled Sakura to sit down and passed her the note. He handed over the visiting card to Temari.

"So, let's have both the chocolate and the donut and solve your query." Naruto completed with a broad and genuine smile on his face.

Temari was in a state comparable to paralysis she couldn't respond, she was totally speechless. Even before taking a look at the card she was unsure of how to gain the upper hand in the conversation but after receiving the card she seemed sure she couldn't.

"So you knew this all along" she muttered with an unsure smile.

"Yes, after all I am the best lawyer around. Is that all?" Naruto grinned.

Temari Just stood stunned in a matter of picoseconds she got an emergency alert on her cell phone. She read it and immediately asked the waitress to fetch her purse and then removed a netbook from it. Plugged in an internet dongle and started reading her mails. Sakura was unsure of how to respond. The note which was meant for her clearly stated that she should not converse further and leave and check her email ID. She was a bit unsure of what to do as she couldn't ask Naruto what that note was for. She decided to simply follow the note's instruction to check her email ID as soon as possible. She couldn't help but feel curious about what might have happened between Temari and Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura left the café in a jiffy. 'What the hell just happened? What was in that mail? Is this girl related to the Sand Corp. owner Gaara? If not then why is she referring to Gaara so informally? And why was she supposed to read her mail outside the premise of the café?' These questions preoccupied the mind. She followed the instructions and went to a nearby cyber café. She hated going to a cyber café. Generally she would access net from her laptop or via Ino's smart phone or even the H.S.M.R.O computer. She should have taken Ino's advice of buying a cell phone which would suit the 'H.S.M.R.O' grandeur. And ironically Ino couldn't make it to the H.S.M.R.O office. But life is really a bitch. Or maybe it was because of her granny like affinity of saving money. It most certainly was because of it, as 'not having enough experience' is a very lame excuse to disqualify a person trained under lady Tsunade. She pulled out her old Nokia to make sure she had enough time to clear this mess and update her dating profile. She had to be online for the speed dating event that was going to be held today. It was around 1 pm, so there was plenty of time for the event to start but she wanted to be sure. She was panicking. Luckily it was just 1:30. She was going to check her mails and was on the clock. How Ironic. She found herself staring at luminous pixels of her outdated cell phone depicting an analog clock digitally. A clock, this simple device was a symbol of change in her life…

FLASHBACK

It was one of the stormiest nights in Leaf city. It was raining pitchforks and babies. The weather was gloomy. Schools, colleges and other institution were instructed to leave early as the weather was only going to worsen. The weather was no different I Hashirama Senju High School. The shopping district beside it was the busiest but even that neighborhood was deserted. In the quadrangle of the school one girl stood drenched wet, she was looking towards the rain which was cascading like a waterfall. She was staring at the clock, a replica of the big ben, a structure that stood the test of time. It was one of the few things that caught her imagination. She was drenched wet staring at the clock in awe.

"What happened? Sakura are you okay? I know you hate standing in rain. Are you crying?" the blond asked the pinkette while gasping.

"Where were you I was looking for you all over?" The blonde continued.

"How does it even matter to you Naruto?" The pink haired teenager pouted.

"Do you remember the first time we were sitting here?" the boy with the sapphire eyes queried.

"No! Why?" Sakura shot back.

"This is the place where we decided we are going to help each other achieve our respective goals. You know the thing we did on our first day as a freshman in this high school. In the whole crowd you only knew me and Sasuke. And Sasuke acted well, like Sasuke you decided to hang out with me and impose yourself on Sasuke." Naruto replied.

"Well Yeah, but I did not impose myself on Sasuke" the emerald eyed teen shot back.

"Seriously, that is your response. Whatever! Take a look around. In this very quadrangle we had our first assembly as a student this high school. Don't you get this nostalgic feeling? Look at that giant ass clock remember how many times we wished its arms would fall on Prof. Sarutobi's head so the assembly would get cancelled. Do you remember all the times we have been punished in this ground? ..."

"Not we. It was just you!" Sakura interrupted.

"So you have your memory, thank god! Otherwise I would have called your mom and told her that you were suffering from some weird type on amnesia" Naruto chuckled.

Sakura was going through a major transition of her life. She had just received a reality check. A reason to re-evaluate herself, reevaluate her goals and her priorities. It was going to be a very difficult period for her. Her mind was preoccupied with many thoughts. She wanted to leave everything behind and go in a different world. A utopia made for her. She needed and calm serene and blissful alternative of escapism.

_**Bliss… **_

She really needed bliss.

"So what is bothering you Sakura? What is it?" Naruto continued.

Sakura was a strong girl in making; she didn't like anybody to think that she needed a knight in shining armor. She was a proud girl. But her current interaction had made her weak, brittle, about to break. Naruto's smile and his optimistic face was right in front of her.

"Sakura, it is okay to cry and let go once in a while."

Now the pinkette couldn't hold back her tears. She was trying her best to avoid crying. But the tempting atmosphere of rain which could camouflage her sorrow and the calming words of Naruto made her cave in. She forgot her strengths, her constrains, her pride and let all her emotions out. She gripped Naruto in a tight embrace and she let her tears flow and whimpered.

"Sasuke said he doesn't like me and never will *sniff*and I should stop being a pest *sniff* and leave him alone and *sniff* if I really wanted to amount to anything *sniff* I should focus on studies more and bullshit less."

"I am pretty sure this isn't what Sasuke meant, I mean he is rude, impolite, and insensitive and allbut this isn't what he really thinks about you; you know.

"No, Naruto stop consoling me. You know I am a 'nobody' all other walks of life other than academics even that isn't my forte these days."

"Sakura, will you stop crying? This is practically the last day of school. From tomorrow the preparation leave starts and you, me and Sasuke all of us have different exam centers, so this is the last time we are going to meet .Why do you want to make our last conversation before vacations so glum?"

"Stop consoling me you idiot" Sakura asserted while pushing Naruto with the every bit of the remaining strength she had in her body. Just so she could sound bold. She always desired a place as a equal and despised enacting as the 'damsel in distress'.

"Hey I am not consoling you .If I was consoling you I do say 'there, there' repetitively and give you a pack full of gummy bears." Naruto jested.

"You have a pack of gummy bears and you aren't sharing with me is that even possible? Look! Naruto. I get what you are doing you are making me forget that I am sad."

"No I am not. And by the way does a person need to remember they are sad?"

"NARUTOOO!"

"I'm just saying." Naruto chucked.

"Idiot… By the way, what's with you running around in this rain?"

"This is the celebration time. Sasuke and I can't attend the convocation so this the last time I am going to meet you this year"

"So what are going to do to celebrate this auspicious occasion Master Uzumaki?"

"Well I have something in my mind; take a look at this key. Does it look familiar?" Naruto said whilst flaunting a rusty old skeleton type key.

"Don't tell me you?"

"Yes I did."

"Seriously?"

Today we are going inside this mini Big Ben and then we are going to dance on the school terrace." Naruto pointed and the large clock

"Are you crazy Naruto? This counts as trespassing and… I can't even say how stupid and illegal it is to steal the principal's master key and… I am at a loss of words." Sakura replied.

"It's the last day. You are with me please don't tell me you didn't expect something crazy."

"Actually I did, but this is a whole new level of crazy."

"Whatever, welcome to Naruto Uzumaki's world."

The Pink haired girl and the Blonde haired boy stated climbing the stairs making their way towards corridor of the 3rd floor. The stairs were made up of Oakwood. And the hand rails of those stairs were carved with designs of the Victorian era. The School was empty, quiet and poorly lit but somehow these features made it even more attractive. The corridor of the third floor was unusually quiet, the 3rd floor classrooms had the senior students of the institution and the floor was infamous for being in a state of anarchy. But at this point of time it was as lonely as a ghost. Naruto was literally dragging Sakura. He was trying to making her walk fast but she wanted to relish the beauty of the moment. After a minor scuffle they decided to roam around the halls a bit. After a while the blonde and the pinkette decided to go to the clock. Naruto unlocked the door and entered the restricted area. The clock and the terrace both had their entrances from a shared passage. Naruto and Sakura entered the clock and immediately left for the terrace.

"The clock was such a bummer; I really hoped it would be cooler than that" Sakura Complained.

"Milady don't you worry, this peasant has made sure that you will enjoy this day in this institution."

"Seriously! Naruto you need to stop using your serf voice it was only funny during the medieval era exhibition. Plus you are not using it, you are abusing it"

Naruto removed a bag cleverly hidden on the terrace.

"Funny you should mention that, because co-incidentally I happen to have this" Naruto said while pulling out a large bottle of a liquid of a dark brown tinge labeled as rat poison from the bag.

"What is that?" Sakura questioned Naruto.

"I got some booze which can abuse."

"Where did you get if from Naruto?" Sakura questioned with genuine surprise.

"My place."

"Your place?"

"Yup."

"What?"

"I'll explain."

"Please do."

"Jiraya always stored a lot of bottles of rat poison at my place."

"And?"

"Initially I never understood why Jiraya kept absurd amount of rat poison at my place, As I never had a rat problem at my place. But yesterday I saw him taking a few bottles with him and even taking a sip of it."

"So it didn't took you long to figure out it was alcohol."

"Precisely and plus it must be some costly stuff because you know it is Jiraya after all."

"He is a bad influence on you."

"I don't mind that, I have a plenty of good influences too."

"Like who."

"Forget about it; by the way have another surprise for you."

"Check this out, an old Gramophone. Jiraya had gifted me this when we won the best karaoke duo award at a bar. Those guys said I was one of the best to perform there ever. And… I got some set of awesome vinyls. I brought them for an important activity." Naruto said while he removed a gramophone and started arranging it.

"That activity is?"

"Dancing."

"Are you really serious about this?"

"Yes I am. I just had planned a drunken dance but the rain actually works in my favor."

"Am I supposed to drink that hooch?"

"One thing I know for sure is that, it isn't gonna drink itself. So you might as well join me"

"Naruto you are seriously crazy."

Naruto pulled out two cups from his bag.

"See I have two cups. We are going to divide this bottle into two halves that would be around 200 ml. Let's down it in one go."

"Naruto you seriously need to reconsider this."

"Shut up! And drink it."

"Naruto, it is not possible to down it in one go."

"Shut up pinky, follow my lead. I have a lot of experience in these matters. That's due to my guardian Jiraya being the greatest pervert the world has ever seen."

"First of all, you know that calling me pinky pisses me off. And secondly… What the hell. Naruto! How can you down that so easily?"

"It's kinda like my birth talent. Or Jiraya's bad influence."

"I am pretty sure it is the latter."

"Does it even matter, I feeeeel gooooood. It's like I just got reenergized. C'mon what would Kathleen Barry say? Or what would Mary Livermore say? Or what would Mary Shelley Say? Or what would Geeta Sahgal say? Or what would Sarojini Saho say? Or what would Kartini say? Or what would Julia Kristeva say? If you lost your status as an equal to a male. C'mon one down. Finish the cup."

"I don't think any of the feminists mentioned above would promote underage drinking. If you were in a sober state and you said something like this about feminism then I would whack you. One knuckle sandwich to ya head gotcha? And I'm drinking so quit yapping."

"Pinky, finish the fricking cup; before it has more rain water than alcohol. 'Kay."

"'Kay."

"Good."

"Whoosh, it feels a lot warm and weird doesn't it" Sakura cooed while rubbing her belly.

"Yeah! It does. Now let's do the most drunken dance of the year. We already have wasted a lotta time."

"Naruto *slur*. Let's do the Top hat and cane dance."

"You mean like tap dancing."

"Whatever! *slur*. I want to dance like the stupid pink cat on television."

"You mean…"

"Shhh... *slur*. Blondie let me take the lead… play that song the one that goes like… you are my theme for a…"

"Isn't that a Cliff Richards song you know that I hate him Right? How about Paul Anka…?"

"Can't you shaddup and compromise…*slur*… don't destroy the moment."

"What are we 'posed to do? Pretend to have an imaginary top hat and an imaginary cane."

"Do*slur* whatever you want I only *slur*, care if you are dancing or not."

"What"

"Juuss *slur*, shadddup n dance."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Calm down let's do something a bit more significant."

"Like what?"

"Slow Dancing. Sing a duet on an instrumental and then slow dance a bit."

"A slow dancy duet. You have any *slur*, song I your mind?"

"Well not exactly a song with twin vocals let's do something like a sing along."

"Which *slur*, song?"

"We are beside a clock. We have a Vintage audio system and a few classic vinyls. You are feeling down. I think I have the perfect song for us."

"Which one?"

"You will figure it out."

"Is it?"

"Yes it is!"

"Oh! Fucking perfect! *slur*. You know me pretty well don't you?"

"Hey I was the one. You made you a Gary Numan fan. You were into some lame pop music."

"Now shuuut up! And sing along.

*Drunken Sakura and Tipsy Naruto's Sing along*

_**(Sakura)**_

_**Why cry now**__**  
**__**It's over**__**  
**__**Feelings change**_

_**(Naruto)**__**How are you**__**  
**__**How am I**__**  
**__**Cry, the clock said**_

_**(Sakura and Naruto together)**__**I know little of romance**__**  
**__**And these little tract houses**__**  
**__**I know seven less of you**__**  
**__**And if you should ever think of me**__**  
**__**Maybe as a game you lost**__**  
**__**Well someone I know lost the whole damn world**__**  
**__**No more this talk of they're out to get me**__**  
**__**Just slide out of Sydney and I can never go back**__**  
**_

_**(Sakura)**_

_**How could I be surprised**__**  
**__**How could I even believe**__**  
**__**Cry, the clock said**__**  
**_

_**(Naruto)**_

_**I'll forget who you are**__**  
**__**I'll forget one of these days**__**  
**__**Cry, the clock said**_

_**(Sakura and Naruto together)**_

_**[Cry, the clock said]*3**_

"That was really epic. You rock pinky."

"I am really surprised. You really made this day wonderful. You are so unpredictable. Narutoooooo. I just want to hug you and crush you and then repeat that process forever."

"Isn't this a bit too stereotypical to whisper for a slow dance conversation? You don't have to whisper there is no one around here."

"Don't destroy the moment idiot."

"Alright!"

"I am really sorry for treating you terrible today."

"Well you didn't exactly treat me terrible, it's just. Your affection stems from violence. The way I see it you will be charged with battery the day I do something like this when you are sober."

"Like what"

"I love you Sakura, I always have and always will. I could wait forever for you. I promised you on the first day even though I like you I won't make a move on you. Now everything has changed. But my feelings aren't. So do you lo…"

"Yes, yes I love you Naruto. Kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me idiot."

"Isn't that a bit too impulsive"

"Naruto just shut up and…"

"Wow…Sakura I'm really glad I that I could meet you."

"Shh… Huh? What?"

"Just look at the stars idiot."

"What about them?"

"Doesn't it seem like the stare back at you?"

"No!"

"Don't you ever feel that they are conspiring and observing our lives?"

"How drunk are you, pinky"

"Oh shut up! Just think about it for a moment, all these stars staring at you all the time, is that for no reason?"

"Even if they do, they are watching more than four years in the past."

"That was very unnecessary."

"No that wasn't."

"That was."

"Even it was what are you gonna do about? It not like you are gonna… Woah! That was really unexpected."

"Never challenge me, ever, ever, again. 'kay Blondie"

"That's ok, but you can you get off me. The making out stuff is pretty chill, but I don't feel comfortable with you making me your bed."

"What about it? You weren't that scared to tell me that you love me? And now you get pissed at me for this? You know there is a decent possibility that I am just cozying up because I am feeling cold."

"Yeah, you can't blame rain for being '_muy caliente'. _Plus I feel weird making out with you, when you are drunk."

"Oh my god, can you quit the righteous lawyer act?"

"Hey it's not like…"

"Naruto I'm feeling weird in my stomach."

"What? Get up may you got hurt or…"

"Naruto I have to…"

"What? Oh shit! The toilet is that way."

*In the toilet*

"You okay? It is kind of unfortunate to get puke-drunk your very first time. Jiraya has arranged a pick up for me and Itachi will drive you home. He owes me favor. Well, he 'used to' would be the right way to phrase it. Did you pick up the tissues from my bag? Hey, Sakura. What happened?"

"This is way too convenient for you isn't it, Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Sasuke rejecting me, you magically arriving over here with booze and proposing me. What kind of game Naruto? Are you trying to play me?"

"What are you talking about Sakura?"

"Oh what am I talking about? I am talking about this. These are the letters which I had sent Sasuke in the middle school. How do you have these with you?"

"Sakura Sasuke never…"

"Oh shut up at least don't lie to my face. You used my personal information from these letters to manipulate me. No wonder you always knew my preferences. You also must have emotionally blackmailed Sasuke into staying away from me since he considers you as his 'best friend'. You were planning this all along weren't you? No wonder! Sasuke didn't admit that he sent me those letters. After that fiasco in middle School, It was very difficult to get him to talk to me. You knew this all along Uzumaki? I suppose but here is something you don't know. Naruto I disgust. I hate you. I despise you. How could you toy with my emotions? You made me confess to you. You really are Smart Uzumaki you made me say what you desired when I was weak and insecure. You are a fox, a demon. You are a fucking lying demon fox. Right from middle school I knew you were shit I shouldn't have trusted you ever. "

"Sakura I had sent you those letters but Sasuke used to write…"

"Shut up Uzumaki. You are a failure, an Idiot, a loafer and mark my words you will never amount to much. But I know what job would suit you. You can be a con, a thief, a useless bugger who lives in lies and deceit; you can live like a little two faced bitch. But the funny thing is I was stupid enough to trust you. You dropped a lot of hints; I just couldn't pick them up."

"Itachi is going to be near the main gate in a few minutes he will drop you home."

Naruto leaned back and picked up his bag and stuffed the empty bottle, the gramophone and the cups in it and left in a hurry. Sakura kept cursing him. But Naruto did not bother to look back. The letters which Sakura had sent to her unknown pen-pal which she believed was Sasuke Uchiha were lying on the floor. She picked them up. The envelopes of the letters were partially wet she discarded the envelopes and stuffed the letters in the right back pocket of her jeans. She left for the main gate; Itachi had his '67 Porsche 911s parked on the opposite side of the road. Sakura really didn't need pick up as her house was just a few blocks away, but it was always fun to hang-out with Itachi. She got into the car and smiled at Itachi.

"Thanks Itachi."

"You're welcome."

"Anyways, what's up?"

"Oh! Nothing! It's just that Sasuke is really pissed at me today. He hates when my parents judge him on my standards. Whenever something like that happens he just locks himself in to the room and doesn't open until he is hungry. That would be about 20 minutes from now."

"Oh! Poor Sasuke! Hey! That's a chill watch, where did you get it from?"

"Lady Tsunade gifted me."

"You know Lady Tsunade?!"

"Well, not exactly! Well it like… Hold on I really need to get this. Yes mom, uh-huh, WHAT?! I'll be right there. Don't worry. Yes. Yeah. I'll start looking for him right now*click*. Sakura, I am really sorry but I can't drop you outside your building, how about this? I will drop you near the 90 ft. road and you can walk a bit from there."

"It's fine with me Itachi, What was that call about? Is there any problem? Is it possible for me to help you in any way? "

"I don't think it is severe, but I must tell you this much, if Sasuke contacts you see him anywhere, please inform me."

"I will but can you at least tell me what has happened."

"Sasuke has taken this competition to a whole another level, he has disappeared from his room, god knows where he is?"

"Oh my gosh! Is Miss. Mikoto Ok? This is terrible."

"Don't worry about her, just strap your seat belts we have to leave."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Huh! A lot has changed since that time. Now I know the truth about the letters. Naruto is a lawyer. Sasuke is now junior to Naruto in their current field. Naruto is not Naruto at all.' Naruto is changed and not changed at the same time. He is still witty, he still does the serf voice and calls me pinky but he has turned into a…'

"Miss Haruno."

Sakura regained her senses and started looking for the voice calling her out. She had been lost in the daydreamer's land for way too long.

"Miss Haruno."

"Huh!"

"Over here, it's Andou."

"Andou? Who are you? And how do my Name?"

"Knowing names of important people is one of the requirements of doing the job I do. And I do my job well."

"Flattery won't work on me Andou, Now answer my question. Who are you? And how do my Name?"

"Miss Haruno, I hope you didn't find my approach towards you; rude, I am Andou. Master Naruto's driver I also run errands for master Naruto. I help master in any way possible. I suppose you have an electronic mail to read. If so then I must inform you that there is no cyber café nearby. Why don't you use the Master Naruto's portable laptop?"

"Uh, okay Andou. But is there any way you can verify that you are indeed Naruto's Driver."

"Yes madam, here is my Identity card and the portable laptop you are planning to use is inside Master Naruto's limousine which is parked over there."

"Oh! Okay, Andou. Now can you get the car over here? I really don't want to walk all the way to the other side of the road."

"Sure madam."

Sakura got into the limousine. There was a laptop attached to a table near the back seat. She logged onto her account. She had received a mail from Naruto. She clicked on it and read the brief message. The message said.

Subject: Today's Interactions

From: Lawyer_NUN

To: Harunosakura

CC: Andou_MLM

Attachments:

Dear Miss Haruno,

I Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, would like to thank you Miss Haruno for being a patient doctor, due to your efforts my patient doctrine could work.

You had done your homework pretty well but not good enough; although you were right about one thing.

That is I don't bring personal relations in business. My informal behavior today was no exception to this.

To perform the patient doctrine I had to do so. I intend to upset you in no way. After you read this message try to communicate Andou.

Although it is highly unlikely, but there is a slim chance Andou mustn't have found you yet. Cancel all of your today's plans.

Today is going to be important gathering. It's been a year and half since the great pharmaceutical recession.

H.S.M.R.O along with all the companies had stopped their research and the production was slowed down.

I was focusing on my real estate ventures and in the meantime Lady Tsunade Chose her successors for the re-launch.

But today a new product is going to be announced, the first product to be announced after the great pharmaceutical recession.

You are obliged to be there along with Ino, Sasuke, myself and a few other guests.

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was confused she had no idea what the message actually meant. But she was glad to know that the guy claiming to be Naruto's Driver was not an imposter. His smile was way too suspicious. But what did Naruto mean by patient doctrine, and was she supposed to act formal with him or was she supposed to act informal and there was no product planned to be launched today. Was Naruto trying to do some publicity stunt? Either way her best source of information in her current situation was Andou. She logged out of her E-mail ID and used the internal intercom of the contact Andou.

"Andou, what is our destination?"

"Miss Haruno we are about to reach our destination, the Namikaze Consultancy's Main Building."

"Why are we going there?"

"I assume you will have some questions to which I will have to answer after reading the electronic mail Master Naruto sent you."

"Yes your assumption is accurate Andou. I wonder how many people ask you 'questions' after having a chat with Naruto or is it just me?"

"Miss Haruno, Master Naruto can't be outwitted in the matters of logic, Master Naruto speaks less and conveys more."

"Andou tell me…"

"Excuse me Miss Haruno."

"Yes."

"We have reached our destination stay seated, I will open the door for you and I will answer all your questions in the conference room. Till then you must act like the aristocrat you are."

Sakura was confused by Andou's last statement, but she did as he stated. Andou opened the door for her and helped her out. She got out of the car and entered the building in front of her, the Namikaze consultancy headquarters. Namikaze consultancy had been a controversial firm, a firm which was almost always in a near bankrupt state was suddenly able to invest in such a lavish manner that would put multi-national corporations to shame. The compound in which Sakura was currently standing was owned by Namikaze consultancy. The main building of Namikaze consultancy was 26 floors high and the others were around 20 floors each. Sakura flashed her H.S.M.R.O to the gate keeper an unnecessary move as she was being escorted by Andou. Andou called the elevator for her and escorted her to the 26th floor. The floor was dark, unlit and unkempt. The pinkette flashed an unsure face towards Andou to which Andou responded by opening a door well camouflaged in the wall beside the lift.

"Half of the floor is still in a mess, I will be completed in a month or so. On the other hand this end of the floor is fully furnished and this is Master Naruto's planning department. Please make yourselves comfortable, there are magazines, periodicals and journals over there; under that table. Master Naruto has ordered me to provide you with anything you want, since I am unaware of your tastes, I did what I thought was best. I have placed a few wines in the cellar beside the table all of them are grape wines aged at least 30 years. I also took the liberty of picking out a few hand rolled cigars. And If you want I could get…"

"No Andou I don't smoke."

"As you wish, Madam."

"Andou, I want to you to give me answers. I don't want any luxuries right now, I want answers. Am I clear?"

"As clear as a bell, Madam"

"What does Patient Doctrine mean? Which event am I supposed to attend today? Is attending the event absolutely necessary?"

"Miss Haruno, attending today's meeting is very crucial considering you are going to be the new face of H.S.M.R.O and the new campaign. I suggest you prioritize this event over the all of your other ventures. This event is going to be the turning point of your career."

"And what about Patient Doctrine?"

"Miss Haruno, I know my status very well. I don't ask questions that are above my pay grade or even answer those above my pay grade. I suggest you wait here for a while. Master Sasuke is about to arrive."

"Andou, I'm back. Get me my regular Bloody Mary but make it a bit tangy today, I am feeling fatigued; And a pack of Dunhill switch with my lucky ashtray. Please do…"

"Sakura?"

"Sasuke?"

"What are you doing here?"

"What are **you** doing here?"

"Naruto asked me to be here after a meeting with Temari."

"Did he by any chance use the word patient doctrine?"

"Yes, he did."

"Oh! Sakura, can you give me the details of your meeting."

After a detailed description of the event occurred in the morning. Sasuke decided to tell Sakura what really happened.

"Sakura although may find this highly unlikely and weird. But the fact is that your interactions with Naruto today shouldn't be held valid."

"What?!"

"There is a technique we lawyers use in which a person is made to feel insecure by highlighting a property they lack, in case of Temari that was femininity."

"But Temari caught through that act."

"Yes and No. Temari caught the first phase of the act the second phase is to make sure that the other person, the person who has the trait or property is in a mood that is the polar opposite of their mood. "

"So me being happy and cheerful was a way to highlight the fact that Temari was Cornered and helpless."

"Precisely."

"And what was with Naruto being pissed all of sudden."

'Well it may or may not be the part of the plan but it certainly works on our favor."

"May or may not? What do you mean by that?"

"Well Sakura, I don't really know how to tell you this but this is how Naruto does his work."

"How?"

"He rarely reflects his true emotions on things, he makes so many calculations that it's hard to tell if he really is serious about something or not?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Naruto rarely expresses what he really thinks, he puts on a faux visage when handling the matters of business. He diverted Temari with a pseudo metaphor so she couldn't focus on her main concern."

"That means…?"

"Yes unfortunately it does."

"He was faking all this the time."

"Yes. He was."

"Then that means our personal interactions were a ruse to create a pseudo-realistic scenario."

"Yes."

"But why?"

"Well, he intended to get your natural expressions."

"What kind of game is this?"

"This is his way."

"But why go through all the trouble of lying to me and making Temari feel guilty.'

"Well the clause which Temari stated forced the Sand Corp. to give Naruto a class III type of office for free. We knew that one of our top lawyers likes Temari and she likes him. So Naruto placed a clause which could a potential loss for them. The clause was so obvious that Temari got enraged by it and he gets to gain her trust by showing her proof that he was actually making sure that she and the lawyer she likes meet each other officially. After doing so she would start trusting Naruto and wouldn't go deep into the draft."

"But why shouldn't she go deep into the draft? Is there something in it that would be a cause of concern for her?"

"Yes! We have placed a clause inside the draft that lets us manage all the trade interactions between Mist and Sand Corp."

"But Mist and Sand Corp. have bitter relations with each other."

"Yes they do. But we must take precautions, the great pharmaceutical recession was caused because Sand Corp. co-operated with Orochimaru to get accurate reading on their experiments. Sand Corp. did so without letting us know about it. It was very difficult for us to slide the blame on Orochimaru and to prove the world that the Sand Corp and the Hashirama Enterprises were unaware of Orochimaru's human experimentation techniques. We even had to undertake Danzo's unconstitutional methods for it. This is type of insurance."

"But if the subsidiaries of Hashirama Enterprises and Sand Corp. failed then how did the rest of pharmaceutical companies get dragged into this."

"Namikaze Consultancy has the stronghold on the real estate Market over here, Heck even my firm rents its real estate from Namikaze Consultancy."

"How does that even matter?"

"Don't you get it? If you control all the real estate of the leaf city and the nearby areas, you can indirectly decide whether the agricultural ingredients which are necessary for medicine should be or should not be made available. Furthermore all revolutionary the synthetic drugs are patented by H.S.M.R.O hence we could corner all the other companies in buying our synthetic patents for any price that was in our favor and with all their natural sources were blocked, they had to buy them from us. We made sure that they got bankrupt, meanwhile Hashirama Enterprises was just suffering a temporary production halt of pharmaceuticals. Naruto made sure no one was sacked as that would lead to protest against Hashirama Enterprises, exposes, rallies, and media defamation etc. He made sure that all the extra employees were given some kind of job, so he created a few charities, think tanks and he invested copious amounts in the tourism industry. He diverted the patent money towards these Ventures and used his unconventional methods to rebuild H.S.M.R.O."

"But when did Naruto get this influential and how do you guys know Gaara, Temari etc."

"They were our classmates in our University, Gaara was doing a MBA, Temari and Shikamaru were doing law; and I and Naruto, we were doing both. It wasn't just that Naruto also managed Namikaze Consultancy at the age of 18 he asked his dad to step down and controlled Namikaze Consultancy with an iron fist and changed its policies upside down. Then one thing led to another, then he became a cleaner, from cleaner to investor, and from investor to corporate big shot. Just in about 4 years. Although Naruto is still a lawyer technically he controls the business transactions of the five major industrial areas of the world."

"Wow, is Naruto Naruto?"

"This is the new Naruto, Ruthless, Money minded and calculating. Life is a profit and loss sheet for him. He literally has a list of whom to prioritize over whom."

"I really don't know how to process this? I really don't think I can process this?"

"Sakura I really can't help this, the best approach you can take towards this is that you can respond to him with the same tone and familiarity he refers to you as."

"But how did Naruto turn like this?"

"Well, you can say; one day he stopped living for others and started living only for himself, he claims that's the only way he can stay complete. I know it's a lot to process I leave you here. Andou! Get Miss Haruno a glass of water or any intoxicant of her choice."

Sakura was in a feeling very betrayed. She couldn't really process what happened, or it was that she didn't want to process. She couldn't figure it out. She was staring at a chaos, an abyss. Her phone started ringing, it was Ino.

"Pinky meet me at the mall in 10 minutes, Naruto has given me the responsibility of getting you, new outfits, new electronics and a new swim suit."

"Why?! Should I get a new swim suit?"

"You really don't know anything do you, Today is going to be a charity event for breast cancer called the 'pink revolution'. The event is being arranged near the beach and we are going to play football for the cause."

"What?!"

"Yes, just imagine playing beach football with the elite."

"What the hell is going on?!"

"Shut up Sakura! Stop whining! Just get to the mall I am giving you your iPod back"

"What?! Ino are you serious. What is up today? Seriously I'm getting a shocking revelation after another. Seriously, why all of sudden why have you decided to give me my iPod back back?

"See, it was like Naruto and I, We went to shopping and he totally found my iPod lame so he asked me to get a new one. So I got it."

"First of all, It was **my** iPod not yours, and secondly; what the fuck?!"

"Sakura baby calm down, Think later and shop first. Sweetie I just got a cab and I totally have no time to answer all of your questions so get to the mall ASAP."

Ino cut the call leaving Sakura with many questioned unanswered. Sakura massaged her forehead in an attempt to calm herself. She thought of all the approaches to take to her current situation and concluded that her best bet was to flow with the wind till the time she could find a stable structure to get hold on to. She jested to herself 'The more we think the world is systematic, the more it is anarchic in actuality.' She got down the elevator, took a bus and left for the mall.

Meanwhile Naruto was sitting in the café, Temari had left the café long time ago. He had given her Shikamaru's Business Card, A proof that he had made sure that Shikamaru and Temari get a chance to date, as Shikamaru found Gaara intimidating. He muttered to himself 'Existentialism is Humanism indeed.' He dug out his phone from his pocket to check his E-mails co-incidentally Sasuke had called him. He picked up the call and greeted him.

"Yo! Sasuke! What's up?"

"Naruto you know damn right what is up."

"What?"

"Dude, I damn well know you still like her. Stay away from her."

"It's just business bro."

"You damn well know it is more than that. Naruto you are playing with fire."

"No I am not."

"Yes, you are."

"If so then it's none of your fucking business."

"Naruto…"

Naruto disconnected the call and looked at his partial reflection which was casted on the table. He declared to himself 'Today my greatest strategy commences'.

**A/n****:** Thank you for reading the chapter, PM me if you have any concerns with the story. JiraTsu, ShikaTema, MinaKushi and NaruSaku are the confirmed pairings till now (Although only MinaKushi has officially appeared in this fanfiction).


End file.
